Verdaderamente frustrante
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: Tras una discusión, Christine decide darle una reprimenda a Erik, intentando hacerle saber que su soberbia es inaguantable.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_ _Erik todavía tiene dificultades para tratar con la sociedad, consiguiendo que Christine se enfade por cómo trata a varios jóvenes y decida apartarse de él hasta que se arrepienta._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

"Fuiste descortés, Erik." Volví a repetir con insistencia mientras le veía poner los ojos en blanco y levantaba su cuerpo de donde se encontraba tendido, colocándose a mi lado, enfrente de la crepitante chimenea.

"No vas a conseguir una disculpa de mis labios, _querida_." Agitó la cabeza. "No en esta ocasión y menos aún sobre este tema. A mi parecer la conversación ha terminado." Y con una suave inclinación salió del salón para dirigirse hacia el estudio.

Con pasos rápidos me coloqué a su espalda, tirando de la camisa que llevaba, sacándola ligeramente de su confinamiento entre los pantalones. Sabía cuánto podía llegar a odiar aquello, sin embargo que me hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca tampoco fue de mi agrado personal.

"¿Así es cómo me omites?" le acusé agarrando la totalidad de sus caderas para que parase de andar y me escuchase; entendía que no desease continuar con la endemoniada discusión en la que nos habíamos introducido hace horas, pero mi opinión también era importante, quisiese o no.

Mi sujeción no sirvió de nada, arrastrándome entre zancadas tras de él, como una niña pequeña. Para _su_ mala suerte al abrir la puerta de la sala tropecé con uno de sus pies, consiguiendo que casi cayese al suelo de no ser gracias a sus largos brazos que me cogieron antes de que mis manos llegasen a las frías baldosas.

"Maldita mujer, ¡basta ya!"

Parpadeé ante el tono de voz airado que había usado; su mirada tenía un brillo de advertencia, convirtiéndose de su forma habitual cálida a una fría y distante.

Fruncí los labios, apartándome de su tacto usualmente reconfortante, no siendo hoy bien recibido. Estaba enfadada por sus continuos problemas con los integrantes de la Ópera Popular; a pesar de haber adquirido casi en su totalidad el cargo de dirección en las obras no significaba que pudiese atacar a los trabajadores, aunque fuese únicamente de forma verbal.

Aquella mañana en los ensayos un joven del coro tuvo la terrible idea de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, notando al parecer la nueva máscara adherida a su carne, la cual era ciertamente parecida a su verdadera piel, dándole la oportunidad de dejar atrás su anterior ocupación como extorsionista sin que demasiada gente le recordase, acabando por ser bien visto gracias a las ayudas que había proporcionado en la obra que se realizó con anterioridad, siendo ésta un verdadero éxito.

El muchacho había mencionado algo a varios de sus compañeros, consiguiendo que se sorprendiesen y lanzasen miradas también a mi marido que, con todo su orgullo, se levantó de las butacas para lanzarse contra ellos, arropándolos con toda su altura y aura siniestra, mientras gruñía cosas en voz baja. Al ver sus acciones me separé de mi propio grupo intentando ayudar a los niños aquellos, fallando miserablemente, pues las veloces palabras de Erik habían logrado ponerlos a todos pálidos y asustadizos.

Yo, simplemente, le había arrancado de allí, mientras continuaba gruñendo cosas en varios idiomas diferentes. Pude sentir verdadera pena por uno de ellos, el más joven seguramente, no teniendo todavía los catorce años, habiéndose colado en sus ojos una humedad creada por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué siempre debía de ser así y qué demonios era lo que les había dicho?

Cuando le pedí que me dijese las exactas palabras que debió de mencionarles se negó en rotundo, alegando con cierto orgullo y pavoneo que seguramente no intentarían cruzarse con su persona durante un tiempo.

Hombre estúpido. ¿Tan bien se sentía amenazando a la gente? Era cierto que la sociedad no había sido justa con él, pero sus años conmigo le habían hecho mejorar, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que tenía otro brote absurdo como el de dicho día.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás me coloqué contra la pared, notando como mi vestido se ceñía contra ella. Le miré el rostro con ira, observado la actual máscara que llevaba, revelando únicamente sus dos ojos amarillos y sus labios y barbilla puntiaguda. Un espasmo nacido en lo más profundo de mi ser quería obligarme a quitársela de un golpe pero, otra parte mucho más consciente, me decía que seguramente sería una mala idea, dejándole vulnerable y expuesto a pesar de que, por lo general, en la casa no solía moverse con ella; por no decir que eso, sin duda, llevaría a otra lucha más.

El sol había comenzado a descender y por las ventanas solo entraba un brillo tenue, dejando las habitaciones y pasillos casi a oscuras, siendo muy acorde el ambiente sombrío que nos rodeaba.

Cuadré los hombros, observando cómo su expresión se había tornado desde el enojo hasta algo parecido a la compasión, una cosa que sin duda no quería.

"Muy bien entonces," le dije levantando mi rostro hacía el suyo, intentando no dar importancia a su alta estatura. "Se acabó la conversación."

Me di la vuelta de forma airada, haciendo que las telas de la falda se moviesen furiosas a mi alrededor, tal vez de forma demasiado dramática. Antes de dar dos pasos más y volver al salón le escuché llamarme, atrapándome por los brazos con velocidad y colocándome frente a él, dejándome observando los botones de su camisa mientras intentaba ser lo más digna posible; Erik con un suave toque me podría llevar volando a donde quisiese y yo había tenido serios problemas en mantener la sujeción en él mientras quería hacerle parar.

Una ola de envidia me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Con el dedo índice inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, presionándome la barbilla con cuidado; sus ojos parecían haberse suavizado, no obstante sus labios continuaban siendo una línea recta perfecta.

"Christine, a veces-," comenzó, pero antes de que pudiese terminar cualquier tontería la cual no quisiese oír coloqué mis manos contra su pecho, consiguiendo apartarme de su cuerpo y que sus agarres en mi piel desapareciesen.

Por un momento parecía herido, pero pronto la cólera volvió a colarse en sus rasgos.

"Se acabó la conversación, Erik."

Y con esas últimas palabras le dejé, huyendo de su presencia, deseando poder evitarle hasta que no tuviésemos otra opción.

Esperaba que notase mi enfado, obligándome a pensar en una reprimenda lo suficientemente buena para que no volviese a tratar así a nadie más, o al menos que no me hiciese callar cuando algo no era lo que le gustaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Para mi enorme suplicio tuve que cenar con él al poco tiempo, sentándonos en la mesa de la cocina para comer de forma rígida y cargante los deliciosos bocados que me había llevado tanto tiempo preparar. Erik no se quitó la máscara, a pesar de que era una molestia cada vez que intentaba beber de su copa de vino o debía tomar una cucharada demasiado grande, pero una parte de mí se alegraba que estuviese incómodo, considerándolo un buen castigo por sus actos absurdos.

Él, en cierta medida, parecía a gusto consigo mismo, no arrepentido de mi interminable silencio u oraciones cortantes cuando decidía dedicarme un conjunto de palabras.

Al haber terminado de fregar los platos, secarlos y guardarlos, volvió a desaparecer tras la robusta puerta de su estudio sin decir nada, dejándome al oído únicamente la música que creaba en su piano, siendo ésta tranquila e incluso ligeramente alegre.

Me rechinaban los dientes; hacía mucho tiempo que no discutíamos y por lo general era un acto extraño en nuestro matrimonio; Erik solía aceptar todas mis peticiones de buena gana, tratándome como una reina en cuanto se diese la ocasión y yo siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, cada día, por increíble que fuese, más que el anterior. Pero hoy… hoy había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Estuve el resto de la noche en el salón, leyendo en un principio sin conseguir concentrarme en realidad, teniendo que releer los párrafos si quería enterarme de la historia y, seguidamente, acabé decidiéndome por tejer, intentando despejar mi cabeza todavía irritada.

Le escuché simplemente salir en una ocasión de aquella habitación, dirigiéndose seguramente al aseo, pero volviendo a entrar con mucha rapidez.

Tuve que avivar las llamas de la chimenea varias veces, notando como el frío de octubre golpeaba a la casa de forma fuerte, habiendo también nubes oscuras en el horizonte que se movían veloces gracias a los fuertes vientos de la estación, arrastrando a su paso un cielo encapotado y sin estrellas que lo iluminase, dejándome en el pecho una sensación de pesadez.

Mis ojos se movían a lo largo del gran ventanal, viendo con tristeza como los hermosos setos con flores y grandiosos árboles se habían quedado feos y mustios, siendo muy diferentes al hermoso Edén que habíamos tenido la primavera pasada cuando nos habíamos mudado. El verano fue otra cosa sencilla, siendo el nuevo hogar ciertamente fresco, no como las catacumbas bajo la ópera, pero sin duda aceptable en su totalidad.

Con una mueca me levanté del sofá, colocando los bártulos a mi paso, dejándolo todo recogido para el día siguiente, deseando introducirme en el mundo de los sueños para calmar mis músculos tensos.

De repente en mi cabeza pareció centellear algo, consiguiendo que en mis labios se estirase una sonrisa genuina; subí por las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación, tomando del gran armario el camisón grueso que solía ponerme para dormir. No estaba dispuesta aquella noche a acostarme al lado de mi marido; le demostraría quién era el más orgulloso de los dos. Introduciéndome en el baño que allí se encontraba me preparé para la noche, cepillándome el cabello, ajustándome las prendas y haciendo uso de la instalación a mi alrededor hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente cómoda para salir de la sala, lo más silenciosamente que pude, deseando no ser escuchada por el hombre que ahora golpeaba con aparente frustración las delicadas teclas del instrumento de cuerdas y madera.

La casa tenía varios cuartos que todavía no usábamos, habiendo dispuesto uno de ellos para invitados, siendo éste al que huiría aquella noche. Al entrar noté el frío golpearme, no habiendo encendido la chimenea nunca entre esas cuatro paredes, pero tampoco me preocupaba; cogiendo varias mantas de una de las cómodas las tendí sobre la gran cama de matrimonio, esperando que fuesen suficientes para calentarme.

Con los pies helados por moverme descalza me subí al lecho, enterrándome con cuidado entre las sábanas, esperando que mi propio calor templase su rigidez. Apoyando la cabeza contra el almohadón dejé que mis ojos se cerrasen, evitando pensar en mi marido y su terrible obstinación.

… **\- …**

 **Punto de vista de Erik**

Miré el reloj con pesar, indicándome que se trataban de las tres y veintiún minutos de la madrugada; era verdaderamente tarde y Christine ni si quiera se había dignado a llamarme para sacarme del trance de música en el que me había metido.

Me contenté al salir del estudio, viendo como una ligera luz todavía se encontraba encendida en el salón, haciéndome pensar que tal vez mi querida esposa se habría quedado dormida contra los mullidos cojines del sofá.

Caminé hasta allí con pasos silenciosos, notando como el corazón se hundía dentro de mi pecho al no vislumbrarla por ningún lugar.

Todavía debía de estar enfadada, dejando a su pobre esposo preocupado por cómo contentarla, pero en aquel momento lo único que hice fue apagar las llamas dentro de la chimenea y la fea lámpara de gas que había sobre una mesita al lado de la ventana, no angustiándome demasiado por la joven que fruncía los labios cada vez que dedicaba una palabra un poco más dura de lo normal a alguno de los trabajadores de la ópera.

Solté una carcajada; los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir, y el fantasma todavía estaba fresco en mi piel, no habiéndome abandonado en su totalidad.

Subiendo las escaleras con los mismos pasos silenciosos acabé por introducirme dentro de nuestro cuarto compartido, notando como en esta ocasión el corazón me daba un vuelco al no verla allí echada entre las sábanas de nuestra cama.

¿Se habría marchado? ¿Tan ofendida la había hecho sentir esta vez?

Intentando ser lo más firme posible me introduje en el aseo, contento de ver que sus cosas habían sido movidas, seguramente por ella misma; por lo que, relajándome algo más, me preparé para meterme en el gran camastro de sábanas rojas, dejándome únicamente como prenda un pantalón negro suave al tacto, sintiendo una creciente humedad rozarme la piel, rodeándome de una sensación pegajosa.

Odiaba el otoño y sus malditas lluvias y vientos; podía soportar las bajas temperaturas del invierno o las altas del verano, pero el medio de ellas me era imposible, haciéndome sentir en algunas ocasiones verdadero agobio.

Antes de ponerme a descansar decidí dar un veloz paseo por el resto de las habitaciones, suponiendo que Christine se encontraría en alguna de ellas; no tuve que esperar mucho, hallándola en el segundo dormitorio que visité, percibiendo un conjunto de gruesas frazadas colocadas sin cuidado sobre la cama, estando ella debajo con el cabello rizado en contra de su rostro fruncido, dándole un aspecto de lo más molesto.

Si hubiese sido considerado la habría cogido de manera suave para que despertarse a mi lado en la mañana, pero mi cabreo no había desaparecido en su totalidad, por lo que decidí dejarla donde estaba, sin ni si quiera encender el fuego para su comodidad.

Volviendo a cerrar la puerta con cuidado me dirigí hacía mi propio lecho, pasándome una mano por el rostro deforme, sintiendo cierto pesar por la mujer estúpida quien lo único que conseguiría sería un terrible constipado esa noche.

Mientras me estiraba complacido sobre el colchón de lana y dejaba que las mantas me absorbiesen percibí el sonido de un trueno en la lejanía, sintiendo alegría por el frescor que la lluvia podría proporcionarme.

 _ **Continuara**_

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _En muy poquito subiré la segunda parte, todavía no he tenido demasiado tiempo de escribirla; vivan las vacaciones, wujuu!_

 _¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

Algo retumbó en mi sueño, y un sonido continuo hacía que mi cabeza doliese.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, pestañeando en varias ocasiones al no reconocer los objetos que veía; mi mente disipó la neblina que me rodeaba, dejándome apreciar el sonido de la lluvia chocando de forma fuerte contra las ventanas y el tejado de la casa.

Un brillo repentino rompió la oscuridad, siendo seguido por un terrible estruendo que hizo mi corazón desbocarse. Me senté de un movimiento brusco, vigilando con temor los colores que se movían tras mis ojos por la violenta claridad que había entrado y desaparecido al instante. Aparté las mantas y sábanas de mi cuerpo, incómoda al sentirlas tan ceñidas, aunque arrepintiéndome rápidamente por el frío que sentí contra mi piel.

Otra luz centelleó, tan veloz como un parpadeo, y la repercusión que le siguió fue incluso peor que la anterior, haciendo que rebotase en mi pecho y oídos de forma espectacular.

Una fuerte tormenta se ceñía sobre nuestra casa, agitando con sus vientos las fuertes paredes, creando sonidos que me ponían los pelos de punta.

Relámpagos y truenos caían sin parar; coloqué mis manos sobre la boca mordiéndome la carne para reprimir un alarido; odiaba la melodía que creaban. Erik siempre me había intentado convencer de su propia hermosura, abriéndome los ojos a la belleza salvaje de la naturaleza. Pero aquello daba igual ahora; mi parte acobardada gritaba por temor a que la casa cediese y se hundiesen los cimientos a causa del fuerte viento y agua, o peor aún, que un rayo entrase por alguna de las ventanas quemándonos vivos. Sin embargo, la otra intentaba aconsejarme sobre mi pavor, dándome ideas de lo más razonables.

" _Ve a buscar a tu esposo."_ Pareció desistir por un momento.

Pero, ¡ah! ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo entonces? Todavía no había olvidado los motivos por los cuales estaba en una cama que no era la mía.

No obstante, otro trueno de grandes magnitudes retumbó entre las cuatro paredes, siendo éste lo suficiente convincente como para obligar a mi cuerpo de salir del lecho, apoyando mis pies sobre las baldosas heladas.

Los repetidos relámpagos hacían que mi paseo hasta el cuarto que compartíamos fuese casi en su totalidad iluminado, no dándose tiempo en caer uno con furia cuando otro ya llegaba, haciendo que los ruidos que les seguían sonasen unos sobre otros, de forma temible.

No era siquiera capaz de escuchar mis propias respiraciones pesadas entrar y salir de mis pulmones. Pasé los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y con rapidez crucé el estrecho que me separaba de Erik, abriendo la pesada puerta de madera suavemente, mirando antes el interior por si a caso no estaba allí.

Y que confundida estaba; había dejado uno de los grandes ventanales abiertos, consiguiendo que el agua se colase en el interior junto al aire que movía con brutalidad las vaporosas cortinas; él estaba tumbado en la gran cama, boca bajo, con los brazos enredados contra un almohadón. Parecía plácidamente dormido a pesar de que fuera era como si acabase de comenzar el juicio final.

Sin pensarlo mucho más me introduje dentro, dirigiéndome directamente hacía la ventana para cerrarla, notando en mis pies el líquido que se había colado. La tormenta seguía en el exterior, gruñendo en toda su gloria. Con un respingo coloqué las hermosas telas para evitar ver el exterior; los colores brillantes que repentinamente saltaban, haciéndome estremecer, esperando con temor el temible rugido que les seguía.

Al darme la vuelta, estudié a mi marido quien se encontraba sobre la cama, estirado en su totalidad, con las sabanas pegadas hasta la mitad de su espalda, con sus largos brazos enredados en el tupido almohadón de plumas. Estaba bocabajo, y el pelo de su coronilla parecía estar hecho un lío, girándose los zarcillos negros de un lado para otro; la parte que mostraba del dorso permitía a mi mente volver a recordar los duros años que había vivido antes de encontrarme, dejándome observar las feas cicatrices que adquirió con el paso de los años, mostrándose ante mí parte de su sufrimiento.

Parecía ignorante a todo lo que le rodeaba y, a pesar de no ver su rostro, o lo que tenía como ello, suponía que se hallaba en un sueño profundo al advertirle dar respiraciones pesadas que hacían mover su pecho contra las sábanas.

Sin mucha más dilación, me di la vuelta, intentando que las tupidas alfombras que decoraban el suelo me secasen la piel. Con suavidad llegué hasta la parte que me pertenecía en la cama, percibiendo la ansiedad que me había recorrido con anterioridad irse disipando al estar en presencia de Erik, a pesar de hallase dormido. Levantando las sábanas, me introduje en el nido tan grande que teníamos para descansar; él había sido muy exigente en tener la cama más grande que pudiese imaginar. Y no podía culparlo, con su increíble altura era comprensible.

Me aparté el pelo del rostro y apoyé la cabeza contra la tupida almohada, dejándome absorber por su comodidad.

Escuchaba las respiraciones constantes del hombre a mis espaldas, sin haberse enterado que me encontraba allí.

Tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría huir del sitio antes de que se despertase, y después de la tormenta, para continuar con mi enfado hasta que se disculpase.

Pero, tonta de mí, y queriendo un poco más de su presencia al escuchar otro trueno resonar entre las paredes, me acerqué contra él, dejando que las plantas de mis pies acariciasen parte de sus piernas.

Sin apenas notar nada, hasta que estaba casi por encima de mí, movió con rapidez su largo brazo, rodeando mi pequeña cintura para atraerme contra su cuerpo, dándose la vuelta también para acogerme en la totalidad de su abrazo.

"Te has rendido" se burló con voz ronca, colocando su rostro contra mi pelo.

"No digas sandeces" le contesté, intentando apartarme, aunque fuese lo más mínimo de él por orgullo.

Se rio de manera descarada, depositando un beso suave en mi coronilla, ajustándose más contra mí, impidiéndome apenas moverme.

Di un bufido.

"Duerme Christine, mañana continuaremos esta conversación." Volvió a colocar otro beso, en esta ocasión sobre mi nuca, habiendo apartado los rizos castaños que la recubrían.

Me estremecí ligeramente al sentir, además, su respiración constante en dicha zona.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí los labios. El hombre maldito solo me daba quebraderos de cabeza.

Pero por el momento estaría contenta, relajándome al estar encerrada en sus brazos mientras el clima golpeaba las afueras de nuestro hogar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Lamento muchísimo la actualización. Podría dedicarme a poner escusas de mil tipos, pero me niego a ello._

 _Lo único que tengo que alegar es que entre las clases y una novela, mucho más enrevesada, que estoy escribiendo sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera, mi tiempo parece volar._

 _¡No creo que tarde demasiado en publicar el primer capítulo! Al menos esa es mi intención._

 _Espero que tooodo el mundo haya pasado unas felices e increíbles vacaciones y un comienzo maravilloso de año._

 _¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
